


Wicked Games

by Shay_markele



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Bucky x reader - Fandom, au bucky barnes - Fandom, stripper!bucky - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, bucky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Request: Stripper!Bucky and poc reader - where reader is a bartender in the club that he works and there’s a ton of UST between themPairing: Stripper!Bucky x poc!Reader(if your not a poc you can still read it, it won’t snatch you bald if you do





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

**I left my girl back home**

**  
I don’t love her no more**

**  
And she’ll never fucking know that**

The stage was barely lit and already covered in dollar bills. Friday nights were always the most pack. Hundles of women dressed to the nine’s with there boobes hanging out hoping to catch of glimpse of Bucky’s Routine.

There was yelling before he even took   the stage, and when he came out anyone walking by would have thought that there was a porno being shoot inside the club.

 

 

You sat back from the  the bar drying glasses, watching everyone women in his vicinity become hot and bothered as he began his routine.

**These fucking eyes that I’m staring at  
  
**

**Let me see that ass  
  
**

**Look at all this cash**

His hips moved in time with the beat, slowly then all at once grinding against the stage floor. His gaze over the crowd would make anyone feel like they needed to see a priest after.

You watched as everyone woman in the club brought themselves willingly into the fantasy of Bucky Barnes.

His hips snapped into the air, his body rolling all over the poll. Some women blushed others watched with hungry eyes as Bucky entertained their wildest fantasies.

**And I emptied out my cards, too  
  
**

**Now I’m fucking leaning on that**

He sauntered down from the stage moving slowly in between desperate and hungry eyes until he found his victim for the closing verse.

**Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame  
  
**

**Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain**

He found a random women and thru his legs open in front of her face. His pants left little to the imagination _(not the you were complaining about it.)_   He gyrated his hips right in front of her lips. Every eye in the club was on him as he left her turnt out, walking back up to the stage. He finished his set and screams and applauds erupted from the audience.

Some women screaming for him to take them right then and there, and some were yelling for him to perform  more. Either way Bucky walked off the stage as if he didn’t care.

You couldn’t say his routine didn’t leave you hot and bothered no matter how many times you watched him from your spot behind the bar. You tried to take your mind off his performance, making drinks for horny women and brides to be helped for awhile until he took his usual seat after his performance at the end of the bar lighting a cigarette talking a long slow drag.

You knew he was watching you, you could feel the back neck become warm with his gaze on your backside. You didn’t want to be like the majority of the women who flooded the club every week. But he was the one _(probably like the rest of them)_ who flooded your mind late at night when you were alone and horny.

He’d been after you for a while but you knew he couldn’t want anymore from you than just a quick fuck and a kiss on the check afterwards.

You made his drink and walked down to his end of the bar. Sitting down the gin tonic and grabbing him a ash tray just as you did every Friday night.

He smirked as you wiped down the spot next to him . “You do something different with your hair doll face?” You took a deep breath not wanting your voice to ring with lust.

He loved watching you work. The way you leaned over to wipe down the countertops, the way your hips swayed to the music the beat around the club. He knew he had to have you, even if you only let him in once he would take whatever you were willing to give him, he knew he wouldn’t object if you wanted more but he would settle with just one night with you.

He tried everything he could think of with you, compliments, lame ass pick-up lines, he even asked Sam if he had did something wrong. But you were just making him work a little and he didn’t mind if he had to do a little overtime to win you over.

He decided to up his game and come on a little stronger. That’s when the lingering gazes, the lip biting, the smirking came on. At first he felt foolish but he could tell it was working by the way your breath caught in our throat the first time you caught him staring at you from his corner of the bar.

“Yeah I did something different to it.” You didn’t think anyone would notice you wore your natural hair out, your thick strands stretched out from your head, looking like a long kinky curly crown. 

“I like it, it shows off your neck.” You nearly dropped your rag. He did not just say it  _“shows off your neck._ ” you decided not to let him win even though his comment clearly left you flustered.

“I’m glad you think so Barnes.” Your voice became heavy and sultry. Your eyes  flicked up to his with a smirk across your face, biting down on your lip as you continued to wipe the counter.

He didn’t know what to say back. You’ve never responded like that before. Usually you would brush him off but this time you hit him hard, in one specific area. If this was his time to act he knew he needed to go for it now.

“When are we gonna stop playing his game sugar. You want me, I clearly want you. Let’s be _Switzerland_ together.” He sat his cigarette in the ashtray waiting for you to say speak.

“When I’m up on that stage the only women I imagine being with is you. I think about the way your skin would glow laying across my sheets, I think about the way you would moan my name as I’m eating you out like a starved man, I think about watching you bouncing up and down on my cock until our cleaning around me. You fill my every _wet dream_ Y/N.”

He thought maybe he’d come on to strong maybe you didn’t really want him and you we’re just using him for entertainment while at work. Your silence was your answer.

He felt like a fool. Why the hell did he just tell you all that; he would never live this down. He thought he would have to quit working at the club and find somewhere else to work. He would never be able to look at you again after what he just told you. He hadn’t even told Sam how he felt about you.

“Eleven o’clock… my shift is over than. I’ll meet you by your bike and I’ll see those sheets for myself tonight.” You didn’t know where this was coming from. Maybe it was the sexual tension, maybe it was all the nights lusting after him as he performed. But you knew tonight you would have your wildest fantasy come true. Tonight you and Bucky Barnes would fuck.

You walked away from his end of the bar quicky, getting drink orders from the bridal party in the opposite corner.

Bucky sat there dumbfounded for a solid five minutes. Did you just say _“you would see his sheets tonight yourself._ ” Your words alone left him rock hard and anxious. He downed his drink and ran to his dressing room grabbing the keys to his bike pulling it around the front of the club.

Eleven o’clock came quick. You wiped your sweaty hands on your apron and grabbed your purse and made your way outside. The cool night breeze relaxed you a little before you heard the rev from his motorcycle.

**  
**He pulled up right in front of you swiping his helmet off taking your face in his hands kissing you hard. His eyes were still closed after the kiss as if he were trying it remember this moment. **  
**

“Are you sure you want this doll? You can change your mind right now, everything will be okay. I’ll leave you alone and we can pretend this never happened, we act like I didn’t say anything back at the bar.” He was nervous you were going to say no and leave him right there, he felt a little insecure around you.

You could tell he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. Bucky wasn’t looking for a easy lay, he genuinely liked you. You grabbed the spare helmet his hand, smoothing your hair back to fit under the helmet.

“I won’t be turning back tonight Barnes.” His face broke out into a lopsided grin. He straddle his bike waiting for you to wrap your arms around him.

“Hold on tight, I’m not letting you go anywhere but my bed tonight.”

* * *

## A/N: Tell me what you thought of this, I was nervous AF while writing this. Hopefully it wasn’t trash. (feedback is gold)


	2. Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a second part, but I got inspired again so why not.

 

The Weekend "[Acquainted](https://youtu.be/HD8tRYqnkvg)"

 

 __ **Baby you're no good**  
Cause they warned me bout your type girl, I've been ducking left and right  
Baby you're no good  
Think I fell for you, I fell for you, I fell for you

  
  


“Lie back.” Bucky's hands slowly removed your shirt as you laid back on his bed. 

 

He smoothed his hands over the cups of your bra before ripping it off and pinching your nipples. You couldn't help but sigh at the intense pleasure. 

 

Bucky felt like he was in a dream. You were here with him, laying across his bed. Completely spent on his touch. He thought about you for so long. He watched you every night from the stage, you were the only woman he thought about while he was up there grinding against the stage. No matter how many women he threw themselves at the he only wanted one, you.  He wanted to touch every inch of you. He wanted to get lost in your body

 

 __ **These girls keep touchin' on their body**  
They got accustomed to the life we live  
These girls want it, the 90s are dangerous  
I got 'em thinkin' that they want me

  
  
  


Bucky continued to rub your breast, you didn't think it was possible to orgsam from such a simple touch but you we're ready to scream out in pleasure any moment. 

 

“You still with me Sugar?” Bucky took your left breast into his mouth, the warmth from his tongue on your nipple had your head falling back in a silent plea that he would touch you where you needed him the most.

 

“Because if this is gonna last.” Bucky grabbed the top of your pants shimming them down your legs. “I'll need you to relax.” His hand lightly brushed your cover core, rubbing slow circles over your mound as he continued to suck your breast. 

 

You had seen Bucky perform first hand. The way he slid around the stage, grinding on the floor, taking women from the audience; turning them around while grinding his cock into their backsides. It looked like he was fucking the floor into oblivion the few times you had watched his routines. But this was entirely different. He had barely touched you and you were a painting mess. 

 

__**You got me puttin' time in, time in  
Nobody got me feeling this way  
You probably think I'm lying, lying**

  
  


Bucky eventually pulled your panties to the side, looking at your pussy as if it were the Mona Lisa. 

 

“Damn Sugar.” Bucky's voice was a low whisper, he slid his index fingers over your folds, swiping your wetness on his finger sucking the digit into his mouth. You could cum from just having him look at your pussy. You thru your head back as you watched him lower his face over your heat taking in a deep breath as if he were sniffing a flower. 

 

“I thought about licking your pussy constantly. I wondered how you would smell, what you would taste like.” He slipped his tongue slowly over you folds; licking his lips like he had eaten a juicy fruit . 

 

He gently tugged at your short curly hairs as he countied to bury his face in your pussy.  

 

“The way you look now.. well baby it's way better than my imagination.” He chuckled softly. Bucky grabbed your things parting them wider, sliding your panties slowly very to the side as he licked your pussy slowly. 

 

You couldn't take the feeling of his tongue, his gaze, his words. You were ready to cum at any moment from simple slow touches. You tried to close your legs to slow down your orgsam but Bucky wasn't having it.

 

“Keep your legs open for me, I've wanted to be between then for a while now Y/N.” 

 

 __ **You got me touchin' on your body**  
To say that we're in love is dangerous  
But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted  
  


“You look pretty good spread out on my sheets.” Bucky stood up pulling off his pants. You were finally able to catch your breath, trying to slow down your fast approaching orgsam. 

 

You thought you'd seen every inch of Bucky. You knew he was pretty  **_big_ ** from his performances at the club, but when he dropped his boxers and his cock thumped hard on his stomach you knew you were going to be sore in the morning. 

 

“You've been real quiet sugar. Something distracting you.”  he wore a shit eating grin on his face. You were speechless for the first time in your life. The only thing you wanted was for him to take you in anyway he wanted to. 

 

But the way he was leaking precum you knew you had to shut him up and remind him who he'd been having wet dreams about. 

 

You stood on your feet, chest to chest with Bucky now. His breath hitched when he felt your breast on his chest. Your nipples where still hard from his fondling earlier. You took his cock gently in your hand, stroking his back and forth. Bucky took in a deep breath if air, he couldn't handle the way you where touching him, staring at him deep in his eyes. He knew he was hard before but now his dick might as well became a block of cement. 

 

“Where did all that sly talking go Barnes.” You peppered slow small kisses up his neck. 

 

“I thought you said you said the only thing I would be seeing tonight was your bed. But all I'm seeing is you losing your shit from me barely touching you.” You swiped your thumb over his leaking tip, causing Bucky's teeth to grit. 

 

“I want you to lie back on the sheets James.” Bucky never thought that you could actually get cum from the sound of  someone's voice, but the way you said his name had him panting and breathing hard. 

 

“You said I was the star of all your wet dreams, tell me James what was I doing in them.” You licked his cock, flicking your tongue over his slit than taking his deep in your mouth. 

 

Bucky was ready to blow his load. He couldn't believe that you were here, actually here in his bed giving him the best blowjob of his life. 

 

“I can't hear you James, what was I doing.”

You began stroking him, looking deep in his eyes as you licked up and down his length. 

 

“You we're.. shit, you we're laid out on my  _ be-bed. Spread _ out, Playing with that sweet pussy of yours.” Bucky's eyes rolled back as you took him in your mouth again. He thought that his dreams where quiet vivid, allowing his mind to imagine what you would look like, what you would feel like but that way your round ass stuck up in the air as you sucked him dry, put all his wet dreams to shame. 

 

“You were wet, pussy dripping all over my sheets.” He knew if you kept up your slow brutiling pace he was going to cum. 

 

“Shit Y/N stop.” Bucky sat up panting grabbing you by your forearms pulling you on top of him. Bucky's eyes were wild with lust. He had to have you now. He didn't care if it was just for one night even though he hoped this would be more. He wanted you. He wanted to wake up with you in the morning. Fool around with you in  every which way, take you to his bed every night looking at you spread out over his sheets. 

 

“I want you to ride me.” He grabbed your hips roughly smacking your ass. 

 

__**You got me puttin' time in, time in  
Nobody got me feeling this way  
You probably think I'm lying, lying**

  
  


“I want to watch your breast bounce as I fuck your pussy. I want to watch you lost it on my cock.” You countied to grind on his cock, throwing your head back. Bucky's cock was thick and veiny. You couldn't like and say you hadn't touched yourself at the thought of him inside you. 

 

“Have you thought about me fucking you sugar.” You grabbed Bucky's cock lining him up with your entrance, sliding down slowly until he bottomed out inside of you. You've never felt so full in your life. You and Bucky birth moned out at the feel.of him inside you. 

 

“I've thought about nothing but this.” Bucky pulled out of you slowly thrusting up hard into you again. 

 

“Thought about nothing but stretching you out, filling your pussy up.” you grabbed your breast kneading them as Bucky stretched you out. 

 

“That's it Y/N.” Bucky's thrust became erratic. Your ass was already sore from his pounding into you. “Lose yourself cum all over me. Come on baby I know your close. Your strangling my cock.” Bucky was losing it. The way your tits bounced as his balls smacked into your ass.

 

“Bucky.. Oh.. oh God Bucky.” Your voice was a hoarse plea. Bucky's eyes were locked on you. His stare burned your skin. You were ruined for anyone else in that moment. No one could fuck you like Bucky could.

 

 You wanted everything with Bucky. Whatever he wanted he could take from you. Mind, body and soul it was his now. 

 

“Let go baby I'm right behind you.” You thighs began to tremble. Bucky watched as you orgsam washed over you his following right after. 

 

__________________________________________

 

Bucky got up to grab you two drinks. After the stage performance the two.of you performed it was needed. 

 

He walk back to his room standing in the doorway. He watched you tangled in his sheets. He couldn't help but stare at you. The way your skin glowed against his sheets. He knew it was a sight he wanted to see every night. 

 

“Here you go sugar.” Bucky slid behind you handing you a drink. You finished the whole cup sitting it down on the dresser leaning back against Bucky's chest. 

 

“These are pretty nice sheets Barnes. I wouldn't mind seeing them again.” You ran your hand over his thigh. You wanted this again, you wanted more with Bucky. 

 

“I want more with you Y/N.” Again. Bucky felt foolish admitting this to you. What if you I didn't want him in the same way he wanted you. 

 

**_What if-_ ** “I do to.” You snuggled back into Bucky's arms. Both of you admitting something you had been hiding for so long. 

 

Bucky's heart thumped in his chest.  You had taken him by surprise again. 

 

“Good because I love the way you look just wearing my sheets.” 

  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Feedback is Gold! Please tell me what you thought of this. I don't usually write smut 

**Author's Note:**

> More stripper!Bucku ?


End file.
